The invention is directed to improvements in openers for packaging containers. In an opener of this kind, such as that disclosed in FIG. 5 of F.R.G. Offenlegungsschrift No. 32 35 167, the pull tab comprises a rigid double lever, which is joined to the tear-open portion in the cap of the packaging container by means of a weld seam in the vicinity of part of the weakening line. The pull tab is divided by the weld seam, which serves as a pivot axis for the pull tab, into a short arm having a shear edge near the weakening line and a long arm serving as the pull, and is used solely for removing the tear-open portion from the cap. It is not possible to reclose the container once the tear-open portion has been removed.
In addition, in F.R.G. Offenlegungsschrift No. 26 55 632, a container is disclosed having an opener in which a closure strip covers a preformed pour opening in the container cap. Using an extension engaging the pour opening the closure strip is glued over the entire surface area to the free portion of a covering foil secured to the inside of the container cap. To prevent removing the closure strip completely when opening the container, the end portion of the closure strip is also glued to the outside of the cap, outside the pour opening. Because of the slight rigidity of the closure strip, the closure strip does not lend itself to reclosure readily once the container has been opened.